


Hail Someone-Other-Than-HYDRA

by Spectral_Aspen



Series: Darcy's Not-So-Daring Adventures [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Background Violence, Gen, Humour, JARVIS - Freeform, actually no swear words, alley, dumpster, hail HYDRA, is mentioned, just kidding, minor reference to Greek mythology, minor sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectral_Aspen/pseuds/Spectral_Aspen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's attacked (more like chased) and then subsequently saved (yay) and as she and her rescuer contemplate the aftermath, Darcy has a thought (an awesome thought).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail Someone-Other-Than-HYDRA

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, why has no one else thought of this?  
> Or rather, if they have please direct me to them so I can congratulate them because it's awesome.

Darcy ducked behind a garbage container as shots rang out, quietly swearing to herself. Of course this would happen today, after she’d spent the last 31 hours supported only by coffee and snacks while she helped Jane keep track of all the new data coming in after Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three decided to Bifrost down to Avenger’s Tower. 

“I hate HYDRA so fricken much,” she muttered, peering under the garbage unit to try and spot the feet of her attackers. Darcy’d already contacted JARVIS, and she knew help was on the way, but she’d much rather keep out of HYRDA’s disgusting hands until they actually arrived. 

There were ten feet, so five attackers. Darcy slumped a bit, this was not going to end well for her. 

Suddenly the gunshots stopped and everything went quiet, and Darcy got even lower to the ground, hoping to see something useful. 

There were two more feet, coming up behind the five HYDRA goons, advancing silently. 

Suddenly shouts and gunshots rang out, and Darcy watched as several pairs of feet disappeared, only to reappear along with their owners' entire bodies as they hit the ground several moments later. 

Darcy peered around the corner of her hiding place, watching as James took out the entire squad with apparent ease, his metal hand glinting every few seconds in the low light of the alley they were in.

A few seconds later, and he was standing in front of her looking concerned. She grinned at him and stood up, “I really think I should be the one looking concerned here you know, I didn’t just take on 5 heavily armed assholes.”

He snorted, “Right, you were just chased into a dark alley and behind a dumpster by them.”

She glared for a moment before relenting, “Yes, I’m fine. Thank you for the assist.”

James just shrugged, “I’m glad I was in the area.”

The duo turned to stare at the incapacitated HYDRA squadron, and Darcy suddenly grinned. James side-eyed her warily. “What.”

She looked at him, “You know how they always say ‘Hail HYDRA’?” 

He turned to face her more fully, “Yes.”

Darcy chuckled quietly, “Right after they say that would be the perfect opportunity to say ‘Hail Hercules’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> I kind of wish this was canon now...
> 
> And because I worry my humour is a little strange.... Hercules (and his nephew/awesome assistant Iolaus) defeated the Greek monster Hydra which the organization HYDRA was named after. 
> 
> Haha I'm so clever.


End file.
